The Start of a New Life
by Spooky106
Summary: CH3 & 4 UP NOW! This is set in TFATF where a chick has just moved to LA and is looking for a job cause' she is sleeping in her car... Then she meets the Torettos'... She falls for one of the team, but will the except her because of her past?
1. CH1

Hey guys, Princess Vega here... because I was doing a 2 Fast 2 Furious story, I started to wonder about a Fast and the Furious story... And here it is...

CH1: Making New Friends

Mia was doing some homework at the counter while Dom worked on the books in the back office, when a very tan 22 year old woman came in and sat down at the counter.

"Hey, what can I get you?" Mia asked.

"Yeah, can I grab a sandwich with lettuce, beetroot and cheese on multi-grain bread." she ordered.

"Yeah, no problem. Anything to drink?"

"Yeah, I'll grab a bottle of water."

"No worries," Mia said as she started making the sandwich, "Your not from around here are you?"

"Nah, I just came in from Miami, so what's your name?"

"Mia, you?"

"Alexia, but all my mates call me either Alex or the ever so popular, Al."

"Cool... So you into cars?"

Alexia smiled, "What makes you say that?"

"Well, mostly everyone who comes from Miami are into cars, and you rocked up in a very nice looking Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution" Mia replied as she placed the sandwich in front of Alexia.

Alexia took a sip of her water and took a bite from one of her sandwiches; "You got me girl! You got me." she continued to eat her food.

"Is the sandwich to your liking?" Mia asked.

"Hell yeah, I love it, it's just like I used to have them in Miami."

"Thanks... So who did your decal work on your car?"

"That piece of work out there is of my own creation, I even sprayed it myself."

"From here it looks like it's a great job. You have talent."

"That's what I have been told. Back in Miami, when I was working at my mate's garage, everyone wanted me to design a decal and put it on their car for them"

"For real?"

"For real." They both laughed, "But the Evo is only what I'll be driving until I get a job around here, and a place to live, then I'll be getting my dream car."

"And what car will that be?" Mia asked being curious.

"A Nissan Skyline GTR."

"That's one nice car. One of the guys who live with my brother and me, has a love for Skylines... He actually owns one."

"Sweet, I might have to meet this friend of yours."

"Yeah! He'll be around tomorrow, sometime. You should come around." Mia suggested.

"Maybe I will. Well thanks Mia, how much to I owe you?"

"Don't worry about it, you can just pay it when you get on your feet."

"Thanks a lot Mia, now the job searching begins."

"Well, good luck."

"Thanks, see ya tomorrow" with that she walked out.

Dom had been listening and when Alexia walked out he had come out of his office and looked outside and watched as Alexia pulled out and took off down the street.

"What are ya thinking Dom?"

He stayed silent for a moment, "She says that she needs a place to stay and a job... I'm gonna give her both."

"Am I hearing you correctly?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna give her a job, and there is a spare room at the 'fort'. Let me know when she comes in tomorrow, I'll give her the good news."

"Why are you doing this?"

"We need someone with her talent and skills. And I jut have a feeling about her. I'll give her the trial tomorrow, if she passes, she has a job and a place to stay."

End of CH1: Making new friends


	2. CH2

A Start of a New Life

CH2

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Alexia groaned as she reached down on the floor of the back seat of her car for her phone, "Damn phone!"

She grabbed it and turned it off, it was 9.30am. Alexia layed there for a minute, "I really need to find an apartment or something." she said to herself as she sat up and folded her blanket, got out of the car and placed the blanket and pillow in the boot of her car.

Then she sat in the front seat of her car, started it and then went to hand in resumes to various cafes, garages and shops around town.

At 12pm, Alexia decided to go to Torrettos' for lunch again, as she pulled up at the front, she noticed, a 180sx, a Nissan Maxima, a Jetta and yellow Nissan Skyline. She smiled to herself and got out of her car, locking it as she walked into the shop.

"Hey Mia." Alexia said as she sat down at the counter.

"Hey Alexia" Mia replied, "What can I get you?"

"Remember it's Alex or Al," she laughed slightly, "Can I get a beetroot, lettuce and cheese sandwich on..."

"Multi-grain bread"

"Yep, that's it. And a bottle of water."

"Coming right up."

As Mia was making the sandwich, Alexia was looking through her Hot 4's magazine looking at the decal work on the cars, "So are you still looking for a job?" Mia asked.

"Yeah, still."

"Well, I may have a position for you, IF you do a trial today." a deep husky voice said from behind her.

Alexia turned around, "Alex, this is my brother, Dom, Dom, this is Alex."

"Hi!" Alexia said.

"So, if you're that desperate for a job, let's talk while your eating."

Mia placed the sandwich in front of Alexia, "Thanks Mia, yeah sure what would you like to know" she asked as she took a bite of her sandwich.

While Alexia ate, Dom asked the questions while Alexia answered. After about half an hour later, Dom had taken her out to the garage out the back of the shop.

"Now, we haven't had a decal artist for a while, the last one quit 'cause he got a better offer. Now allow me to introduce you to the others." he turned to the others in the garage, "Hey guys, come here," everyone did, "This is Alexia, she's doing a trial with us as a decal artist for the day, Alex, this is Jesse, Letty, Vince and Leon."

"Hey" Alexia said.

Everyone else said 'Hi' to Alexia and they got to know her a bit throughout the day. Everyone had been doing what he or she had to do where as Leon decided to give Alexia a hand.

"Do you need help with anything?" Leon asked as she finished the last of the decal work.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I've just finished," she said as she wheeled back on the little stool to admire her artwork.

"Wow! You do have talent."

"That's what everyone said back in Miami"

"Well, they're right you know." Leon said in a flirty voice.

Alex looked at him, "Are you trying to flirt with me?"

"Maybe" he replied with a grin on his face.

There was silence in the air as Alex and Leon just stared at each other. But then that silence was broken, "I see that you have finished."

Alex looked at Dom, "Yep, sure have. What do you think?"

Dom took his time in looking at the decal work, "I'm impressed. If the owner of the car is as impressed as I am, then you have the job."

"Wow, that was easy, but now I suppose the waiting is going to kill me now. When is the guy coming around?"

Dom looked at his watch on his wrist; "He should be here at about 5pm. So you have a few hours to wait, can you do anything else with a car besides decal work."

Alex smiled, "Sure can, back in Miami I worked at my mates garage."

"Ok, then. We have a SUV coming in about 15 minutes; they just want a tune up. Do you think you can do that?"

"That's no worries."

"Well Leon here will give you a hand so you get the job done quicker." Dom said as patted Leon on the shoulder and then walked away.

Alex looked at Leon, "So… What do we do now?"

"Hey Alex, can I get your opinion on something?" Jesse yelled from the office where the computer which Jesse worked on.

"Let me know when the SUV gets here." Alex said as she got up of the stool and made her way over to where Jesse was. "What's up?"

"Um… it's about Leon…"

"So you don't need my opinion on anything to do with cars?"

Jesse blushed, "Ah, no… He told me to ask you this, but don't tell him I told you but… If Leon asked you out, would you go out with him?"

"Hmmm… Maybe. I have to know him better before I answer that question…" Alex explained as Jesse just gave her this look that said 'we-all-know-that-you-will'. "Ok, ok, ok… at this moment it's pointing to yes"

"Yeah, that's what we thought."

"And how is this known?" Alex asked curiously.

"Just by the way that the two of you are when you're around each other. And I'm his best friend and he has never acted like this before."

"For real?"

"For real." There was a silence, but was shortly broken when they both heard a car pull into the garage and then Leon calling out for Alex.

"I'll see ya later Jesse"

"Yeah, sure." Jesse replied as Alex went back into the garage.

END OF CHAPTER 2

Please review...


	3. CH3

CH 3

Alex had ended up going to the races with Leon. He couldn't keep his eyes off her.

"Eye's on the road, cowboy. Or you won't be getting' nothin'."

"Damn! I better behave myself then." Leon said and smiled as he followed the others.

"Yeah, you better."

They all pulled up in the alleyway of the warehouses, Dom had gotten out of the car and was instantly surrounded by racer chasers, but Letty scared them away.

Alex had gotten out of the car, same as Leon. But a few racer chasers came over to him.

"Sorry, but I'm with someone." He looked over at Alex and smiled.

"You, with someone, yeah right. Come on lets have some fun" one of them said as she got closer to Leon.

"Hey skank, didn't you hear him? He's with some one." Alex said as she walked over and stood in between Leon and the racer chaser.

"So you're the one he's with?" she asked, as she looked her up and down.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that, hoe."

"It won't last long, he'll come crawling back to me."

"Don't hold your breath." Leon said as he placed his arms around Alex.

"I won't have to, you'll miss me"

"Why would he miss an un-educated git who has turned skank like you, when he has me?"

The skank turned around, claws out and she lunged for Alex. Leon stepped aside for two reasons, 1. To give Alex some room; and 2. He knew this was going to be a catfight and he didn't want to get involved. It was the number one rule for guys… Never get in the middle of a catfight. Alex grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back.

"I have had a lot of practise dealing with your kind. So it's easy to break your arm. I'll let you off this time, but next time you come near my man, I will break your arm and I can do more damage then that." Alex whispered and let go of her arm.

"I won't have to, he'll come to me." She yelled and walked away.

"You wish" Alex yelled.

Letty came over to Alex, "I saw the whole thing and I would like to say that I'm proud of you girl. Nice job, and I think all the other racer chaser's will keep away from 'your man' as you put it."

"Thanks Let." Alex blushed, then Letty went back over to Dom.

"Please remind me not to get on your bad side." Leon whispered in her ear and wrapped his arms around her waist. His voice made her melt.

She turned around in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck, then he kissed her passionately. His kisses made her knees weak.

Leon lead her over to his car and placed her on the hood of his car and he stood in between her legs, and ran his hands up and down her legs, "So what are we going to do at this party?" Alex said as she kissed him.

"What do you want to do?" he kissed her neck.

"I was actually thinking of having you all to myself, but I think that we should take it slow. So I might dance with you tonight."

"Damn I was thinking of getting lucky tonight. But I can wait for you, to tell you the truth I was thinking of taking it slow with you too. Your something different than all these racer chasers"

"Mr smooth guy today are we?" she kissed him.

"Only for you, I'm all yours baby."

"Hmm, I like the sound of that." She kissed him again.

"Love birds, it's racing time" Vince yelled as he walked passed the two on the hood of Leon's car.

"Hey chica, you wanna ride with me to see the race, 'cause your boy will be on the scanners listening out for cops." Letty asked as she walked up to the couple.

"Go on, I'll see ya at the party" Leon said as he kissed her.

"You sure?" she asked while still in his arms.

"Yeah, go for it. Letty will take real good care of ya. Not that you need it, 'cause you can handle yourself."

"Ok, I'll see ya at the party." She kissed him again, got off the hood and ran over to Letty's car and got in and Leon got in his car.

They all made their way to the street where the race would take place, Alex and Letty got out of Letty's car.

"Come on girl. Your gonna make him wait, damn, you know what, I reckon you will tame him in no time." Letty said as she closed her door and made her way to the hood of her car and leant against it.

"Yeah, well if he wants me that bad, he can wait." Alex said as she leant against the hood next to Letty, "Besides, Jesse says that he has never seen Leon act the way that he does when he is around me."

"Well if Jesse said that, then it must be true. 'Cause they have been best friends for years. And I think everyone can tell, he's changed since he has met you."

"Changed? How?" Alex looked at Letty bewildered.

"He has calmed down, I reckon the only chick coming and going out of his room will be you from now on. He used to have girls, different girls coming and going,"

Alex looked down at the ground, "Really?"

Letty looked over at Alex, "Girl, you have nothing to worry about Leon, I saw what he did with those skank's when we all pulled up at the warehouses. He has it bad for you."

Alex smiled at Letty, "Yeah, on the way over he couldn't keep his eyes off me and I had to tell him to keep his eye's on the road."

The girls laughed as they talked about Leon and Letty even told Alex some funny, embarrassing stories about Leon.

The race went as usual, Dom won and then the cops turned up and everyone went back to Dom's for a party.

Leon was pacing in the living room waiting for Letty and Alex to get in, he was worried that something had happened to them.

"Dawg, what if they got caught?" Leon said as he skulled a full Corona.

"Look, dawg, relax, Letty wouldn't let anything happen to your girl. Letty actually likes this chick, she's the one of the only chick she likes, well besides Mia"

Just then they heard laughter at the front door, and Letty and Alex came through, "Damn girl, you surprise me, I still cannot believe you did that. That cop didn't know what to do."

"If he wasn't a rookie, then my little trick would not have worked, but we were lucky."

"You're telling me."

Leon practically ran to the door and hugged Alex and kissed her, "I was worried about you, baby, thought I lost you"

"Where were you two girls?" Dom's booming voice was heard over the loud music and Vince's guitar that he was playing to impress some chicks.

"Dom, baby, relax. We almost got caught, but Alex did her little trick and we were let go." Letty explained.

"And what trick was that?" Leon said as he looked down at Alex.

"Well we got pulled over and were asked to step out of the car, so we did and luckily I chose a top that actually shows a decent amount of cleavage." Alex started.

"She leant against the boot of my car to maximise the cleavage and then started flirting with the cop, he didn't know what to do, so he let us off with a warning" Letty finished.

Alex laughed, "Yeah, something like that"

"Well at least you came back." Dom said as she vanished into the kitchen who was followed by Letty after she winked at Alex.

"Looks like the two of you are getting along so well." Leon said as he led her over to the only chair that wasn't occupied.

"Yeah, Letty's really cool. She reminds me of my cousin before she turned ferrel" Alex replied as Leon had pulled her onto his lap.

"What do you mean by ferrel?"

"Well, ages ago, about a month before I left Miami, my cousin had gotten with this guy who was a real slag and I tried telling her that he was one of these guys who ONLY thinks with his dick. And she wouldn't believe me, she just kept telling me that I was jealous of what she had. And to tell you the truth I didn't really want to have what she had."

She paused and Leon just sat there listening as she continued, "From then on she has turned into a real slut, and I haven't spoken to her since"

"Well I have to tell you something before this, us, get any deeper, but before I met you I was a player."

"Le, relax, I know, Letty told me. She also told me a lot of embarrassing stuff that you have done. Mostly when you have been drunk."

"Oh has she now. And you're ok with me used to be a player."

"Yeah, that's your past, before I came, and that doesn't worry me, you proved yourself tonight, with that racer chaser, you stayed with me. But when any chick comes up to you, I can't promise that I won't get jealous, I'll scare them away."

"Babe, from what I saw tonight, you wont scare them away, I mean you will, but I reckon you'll kill them."

Alex laughed, "You know, your probably right" and then kissed Leon.

Throughout the night, Alex and Leon drank and had a good time, especially dirty dancing.

At the end of the night, which was about 4am, maybe. Leon and Alex retreated to Leon's bedroom, and they weren't seen until the next day… Well later on in the day…

END OF CH3

Please read and review…


	4. CH4

CH4

Sun shone through the two small windows in the basement of the Toretto house. Alex turned over so the sun wasn't in her eyes, she snuggled into the warm topless body next to her.

"Morning Beautiful." Leon said as he placed his arm around her.

"Morning Sexy." She replied as kissed his chest.

"Suppose we better get up."

"But I don't have anything to wear. Not unless you want me going around in my underwear and have everyone staring at me."

Leon jumped out of bed and got a pair of his jeans and a jersey out of his cupboard and put them on the bed as Alex sat up, "There is no way in hell that guys are going to be drooling over my girl."

"I'm your girl now am I?" she said as she pulled him towards her and kissed him.

"Hell yeah" he said as Alex got up and put the clothes on, "Girl, you look better in my clothes then I do" he sat down on the bed.

"You know how to compliment a girl now don't ya." She sat on his lap and kissed him.

"Yep" he said in between kisses.

As they sat there kissing, they heard thumps from above them, followed by a deep voice, "Come on you two. Breakfast is up."

"Was that Vince?" Alex asked as she looked at Leon.

"Yep, sure was. He is always the first one up all because he wants to help Mia."

"Vince likes Mia doesn't he?"

"Ever since 4th grade."

"I always thought that there was something going on in between those two." She said as both her and Leon got up and headed upstairs.

They both walked into the kitchen, Mia turned around from what she was finishing off and smiled at them, "They're out the back, it's a sunny day today so we decided to sit outside."

"Thanks Mia" Leon said and escorted Alex out towards the backyard.

"Oh and Al, you look good in Leon's clothes"

Both Alex and Leon blushed, "Thanks Mia" Alex said as the duo made their way out.

"Hey, hey, look it's the love birds coming to join us." Dom said as Leon sat at the opposite end of the table to Dom and Alex sat to his right.

Both Leon and Alex blushed, just then Mia came out and placed more pancakes on the table. And everyone just sat there patiently. Nobody moved.

Everyone sat there for a minute and then Jesse went in and got some pancakes, then Dom stopped him, "You know the rules," he then looked down at Alex, "Alex, seeing as though your new, here is the rule when we eat at the fort. The first one who reaches for the food, has to say grace. So Jesse, go ahead."

Everyone bowed their heads, except Leon put his hand on Alex's leg, while Jesse said grace, "Dear heavenly…"

"Spirit" Leon said to help out Jesse.

"Spirit, thank you, thanks for the direct nitrous injection…"

"Nice job Jess" Alex said.

"Thanks Al" For the next hour they ate their breakfast and joked. Later on Mia and Alex was in the kitchen washing and trying the dishes while the others had gone to open up the garage.

"So is it becoming serious between you and Leon?"

"I think it is, and we only slept last night, despite how much I drank last night nothing happened"

"Alright I believe you." Mia said as she handed Alex another plate.

"So what's up with you and Vince?"

"What do you mean? Did Leon tell you?"

"No, all he told me was that Vince has liked you since 4th grade, but what made me think was that he always looks at you differently then he does other chicks. What's up with that?"

"I like V, but I just don't date my brother's friends."

"That's fair enough, but you cant really let your brother rule your life, it's your choice and you can date whoever you want."

"That's not it, I mean I like V, but I don't like him that way."

"Now I understand, don't worry I think every girl has been in that situation. I know I have plenty of times"

"Well what guy wouldn't like you, you're gorgeous."

Alex laughed as she put the plate she had just dried in the cupboard, "Don't embarrass me"

Mia let the water out of the sink, "Come on, your hanging with me today at the store." She grabbed Alex's hand and dragged her towards the cars.

They got to the store and Mia showed Alex where everything was and then they just hung around and chatted. Dom had come in at around 10.30am to do the books in the back office, and while Mia was doing her homework and

That was when lunchtime came around. A handsome guy with blonde hair and gorgeous blue eyes came in. Mia was glancing at him, "Alex…"

"Mia, I already have a guy, you don't, go get him girl."

"No buts, go." Alex said as she continued to flip through her magazine and Mia went over to the cute guy.

"So what can I get you?"

"How's the tuna?"

"Trust me, it's crappy."

"It's food, I'll have the tuna sandwich, no crust"

"Ok, don't tell me I didn't warn you." She turned around to the bench and started to prepare the sandwich.

"So if you don't mind me asking, who owns the Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution out there?"

Alex put down her magazine, "That's my puppy."

"Nice paint job. Who did the decals?"

"Your looking at her"

"You did that?" he asked surprised.

"Yep"

Mia had put the tuna sandwich in front of him, "You got some serious talent"

"As they keep telling me."

For the next 3 weeks were the same, but whenever Dom needed Alex she would be in the garage, but if he didn't she would be hanging around Mia in the store. And in those 3 weeks, tuna boy had come in everyday for a tuna sandwich.

Mia was doing some of her homework while Dom was in the office, Alex had gone to the garage as they needed her help.

Brian pulled his red truck at the front of the Toretto store, he stepped out of his truck and made his way inside.

"Tuna on white, no crust, right?"

"I don't know. How is it?" he sat down.

Mia turned her head so she looked at him, "Every day for the past three weeks you've been coming in here and askin' how the tuna is. It was crappy yesterday, it was crappy the day before and guess what? It hasn't changed."

"I'll have the tuna then" Brian declared.

"No crust?"

"No crust"

While he ate his sandwich he watched Dom go to the fridge and get out a can of soda. As Dom opened his can he watched Brian and sat back down with his back to the rest of the store.

Mia placed the sandwich in front of him, "Thank you" he said and started eating.

Mia flipped the page over and rotated it so she could look at it properly, as if on cue, there were roar of engines.

They all parked next to each other, there was Letty in her Nissan 240SX, Leon in his Nissan Skyline, Alex in her Mitsubishi Evolution, Vince in his Nissan Maxima and Jesse in his Jetta.

"Talk to me Jesse, this ain't working brotha" Vince said as he got out of is car and lifted up his hood.

"It's your fuel map, it's got a nasty hole. That's why your unloading in third." Jesse explained as he checked Vince's engine

Leon wrapped his arms around Alex's waist from behind, "I told ya it was third"

"Shut up dawg" Vince said.

"I'll lengthen the injector pulse a millisecond. Just tune the NOS timer, and you'll run nines."

Vince spotted the red truck and knew who it was instantly. He turned Jesse's head towards the truck and began to make his way inside. "Whats up with this fool? Is he sandwich crazy?"

"No, V. He aint her for the food dawg." Leon said and walked with his arm protectively around her waist.

"Chill out. He's just slinging parts for Harry man" Letty said.

"I know what he's slinging" Vince turned around to them and said.

"He's trying to get in Mia's pants dawg." With that Leon received a punch on the arm from Alex

"Whats up guys?" Mia greeted.

"How you doin, Mia" Jesse said as he walked past the counter.

"How you living girl?" Letty did the same thing but stopped at the door of the back office, "Hey Dom. You want something to drink?"

He lifted up his half full can of soda.

Alex was next to Leon, "Oh, he's beautiful." Jesse said as he looked at Brian through a pair of sunglasses.

"I like his hair cut" Leon stuffed some more chips in his mouth.

"Vince!" Mia yelled at him until she got his attention.

"What?" he looked at her.

"Can I get you anything" she asked Vince.

Vince looked her up and down, "You look good Mia"

Brian got up and got some money out of his wallet and put it on the counter, "Thanks a lot Mia. See ya tomorrow."

"Sure"

"Tomorrow?" he tapped the counter a few times before getting up.

"I love this part" Leon said still eating.

"You know Mia is getting really shitty with this happening every time"

"I know"

Vince followed Brian out of the store and yelled, "Yo, try fatburger from now on. Get yourself a double cheeseburger with fries for $2.95, faggot.

Brian turned his head slightly and said back, "I like the tuna here"

"Bullshit, asshole no one likes the tuna here" Vince said as he continued to follow him.

"Well I do" Then Vince took that as his cue to tackle Brian and they continued to brawl.

"Jesus christ Dom! Would you get out there? I'm sick of this shit. I'm not kidding Dom, get out there!" Mia yelled through the cage that was a make shift office.

Dom got up and leant a hand on the cage and looked from where Vince and Brian were back to Mia, "What you put in that sandwich?"

"That's very funny"

"Dom!" Letty said.

"Alright" with that Dom went out of the shop, followed closely by Leon and Jesse. A minute or two after Letty followed them out too.

"Don't worry Mia, you know Vince only does this cos he's jealous."

"I know" with that Alex went out too.

Dom pulled Brian off Vince and threw him against the trunk of Vince's car, "Hey man. He was in my face"

"I'm in your face" just then Vince tried to get to Brian again but Dom pushed him away.

"RELAX! Don't push it! You embarrass me!" he pointed at Vince and yelled.

"Get over there" Leon said and pushed Vince away.

Alex, Vince and Leon walked back up to the store.

"Jesse, give me the wallet" Dom said and Jesse did so.

Dom looked at the driver's license, "Brian Earl Spilner. Sounds like a serial killer name. Is that what you are?"

"No man."

Dom held up the wallet to his face and pointed at him, "Don't come around here again" then Dom started to walk back to the store.

"Hey man, you know this is bullshit" Brian yelled.

Which caused Dom to come back, "You work for harry right" he asked.

"Yeah, just started" Brian replied.

"You were just fired" Dom said and walked away for the final time.

Brian took off and Dom went into the back office and picked up the phone.

Vince sat at the counter, as Mia got the first aid kit out. "Give me your hands." Alex said.

"Nah, I'm fine, don't worry about me"

Alex sat on the counter next to him and stared him right in the eyes until he looked away again, "Vince, it wasn't a question."

Leon smiled and shook his head as he sat on the stool in front of Alex while she tended to Vince.

Vince sighed and put out his hands and Alex soaked the cotton ball in the diluted dettol and dabbed it on the wounds on his knuckles.

"Really, why do you insist on getting into fights with him?"

"Cos I do."

"Fine don't tell me then" Alex finished up and placed the dettol and remainder of the cotton balls back in the kit.

She turned to Leon and saw him smiling, "You're very dominant aren't you?" he said as he caressed hi hands up and down her legs and every now and then actually going up her denim skirt which went down half way her thigh.

"And what makes you think that?"

"Well you've only been here for three weeks and Vince already says what you do."

"Most of the time." She slid down so she was sitting on his lap with her legs over each side of him

For the next hour they just sat there and talked, kissed, talked some more but mainly kissed.

"Leon, come on man. Lunch is over, time to go back to the garage to work."

Leon's hands never left her hips as she got off his lap and kissed him, "See ya later Cowboy."

"You not coming?" he asked.

"Nope, she's staying here, I gotta talk to her about a few things"

"Well there ya go. See ya later them Cowboy."

Ok, See ya later baby" with that he went to his car and opened the door, but before he got in he winked at Alex and then got in and took off with the others.

Mia sat there giggling, "Now what are you giggling about?"

"How you have actually managed to have Leon wrapped around your little finger. You're the first one who has been able to do that."

"Oh really."

"I think that you already see the thumb print on his forehead." Dom said.

Alex blushed, and shrugged her shoulders, "Not my fault he fell for me"

"Yeah, and he has never fallen this hard to any chick, trust me." Dom said.

"Stop it, the both of you"

"Only speakin the truth"

Alex rolled her eyes, "Thanks Dom"

"So what did you wanna talk to me about?"

"Nothin, Mia has been bored all day, so I thought that she could use your company cos I gotta go back to the garage and sort some shit out" he got up and went to the garage.

At 5pm they closed the shop and went back to the fort to get ready for the races.

Mia, Alex and Letty were in Mia's room getting ready. Mia was straightening Alex's hair while she did her make-up. Letty was still trying to decide what to wear.

"Letty? Do you need help?" Alex said as she finished her makeup and Mia had finished doing her hair the she got up and walked over to Letty while Mia occupied the mirror.

"No, I'll be right" Letty replied.

"Letty?"

Letty looked at Alex, "Ok, but if you two tell anyone that I needed help doing this I'll kill you"

Alex laughed, "Your secret is safe with me. Now what do we have here" with that she dragged Letty into her room and picked an outfit.

"Damn, girl, your good"

"Thanks, we ready?" she asked

Mia had walked into Letty's room then all ready, "Well I am."

"Ok, just give me a second" Alex said as she looked at herself in Letty's full length mirror. She was wearing leather mini skirt and black tank top with a pair of buckle up boots which were similar to Letty's

"Ready now?"Letty asked and Alex nodded, "Let's go then" Letty said and the trio walked down the stairs to the impatient.

The guys drove their cars and Letty drove her own, Mia rode with Letty and Alex went with Leon again.

At the warehouses:

The Toretto team turned up in their 'V' formation.

Dom got out of his car and a few chicks came up to him instantly "Hey Dom. How you doing? One of them asked.

"Hey Camille. You been doing yoga?" Dom said and then turned to another girl, "You did? Of course you did. Monica."

Letty went up to them to protect what was hers, "ROWR! I smell skanks. Why don't you girls just pack it up before I leave treadmarks on your face'

"Letty, we were just walking." Dom defended.

"Yeah whatever" the she walked off.

"Ok, Hector" he called.

Hector came up to them, and gave the greeting handshake, "Yeah? Whats up, man?"

"Yo Whats up?" Edwin said as he too came up to Dom.

"Edwin" Dom greeted.

"How we doing this tonight?" Edwin asked.

"One Race. $2,000 buy-in. Winner takes all. Hector, you're going to hold the cash."

"Why hector?" a little Asian guy asked as he gave his money to Hector.

"Cos he's too slow to make away with the money, man" Edwin gave a smart ass comment and Hector his money.

"Ok, Good luck guys" Dom said as he went to get back to his car.

"Hey wait. Hold up. I don't have any cash, but I do have the pink slip to my car." Brian came up to them and help up the pink slip.

"You just cant climb in the ring with Ali, cos you think you box." Jesse said standing next to Dom.

"He knows I can box." He pointed at Vince, "Check it out. It's like this. I lose, the winner takes my car. Clean and clear. But if I win, I take the cash and I take the respect."

"Respect" Dom laughed

"To some people, that's more important." Brian stated as Mia smiled at him.

Alex watched Mia through the whole thing and she could tell that Mia had fallen for Brian, she smiled to herself and turned back to where Dom and Jesse were checking out Brian's car.

"That your car?" Dom asked and pointed to the green Mitsubishi Eclipse.

Jesse had popped the hood and started naming the parts so everyone could hear, "I see a cool air intake. Its got a NOS fogger system and a T4 turbo, Dominic. I see and AIC controller. It has direct pot nitrous injection."

"Yeah. And a stand-alone fuel management system. Not a bad way to spend $10,000" Dom finished off.

Edwin looked inside the car, "You see that shit He's got enough NOS in there to blow himself up. Period."

'So what do you say? Am I worthy?" Brian asked.

"We don't know yet. But you're in. Let's go." With that everyone had gotten in their cars and went to the racing strip.

Alex got back into Leon's car, "I thought that you would've gone with Letty or someone else"

"Nah, I wanted to go with you. But if your giving me that attitude, maybe I will" she said smiling.

"Nah, baby, don't go. You can stay with me" he said as he took off with the rest of the team, "But all I'll be doing is watching the scanners"

Alex smiled, "That's cool, just as long as I got you."

"You always have me" he smiled and they drove to the strip.

Racing strip:

Leon parked in between the cars and listened to the scanner that's when a pizza guy came up to them and got out of his car "What the hell is going on around here?" he yelled

Leon put his head of the window, "Street's closed pizza boy. Find another way home."

The Pizza guy got back into his car and said to himself, "God damn street racers'

Alex laughed, "Now that was amusing"

"With Tuna boy around it will be a lot more interesting" with that he listened to the scanner and entwined his fingers with Alex's.

_ Log on, 22 Code 3. Tension is high. They've blocked the street. _

_ We have a reported homicide. 187, at Barabian Liquors. _

Leon spoke into the walkie-talkie, "I've got a 187 in Glendale. Cops are all over it. We're good to roll. I repeat, good to roll?

"Alright" Hector replied.

"Let's race" Leon said as put the walkie-talkie down and leaned over and passionately kissed Alex

The race was over in a matter of seconds and Dom won. As usual.

_ All available units, we have street-racing along Hawthorne… _

"Oh, shit! We got cops. Cop! Go" Leon yelled into the walkie-talkie, then he put it down and took off.

At the party:

Alex was sitting on Leon's lap, they were doing the usual, talking and kissing, "I'll be back baby, I'm going to the toilet"

"Sure, I ain't going anywhere"

"You better not"

Just as Leon watched Alex disappear up stairs, the out of no where the same blonde from the other night sat on his lap, "Piss off"

"No Leon, I'm staying right here"

Just then Dom came through the door, looked around and stormed over to Leon, "Yo, Dom. We were just about to go looking for you brother" Leon said as Dom hit his beer out of his hand.

Then he walked over to vince who put his guitar to the side. While the little conversation went on between Vince and Dom, Alex had come down the stairs and spotted the blonde skank on Leon's lap.

"So whats this? Who brought the slut in?" Alex said as she pulled the skank off Leon and dragged her out the back and started beating the crap out of her.

"I… thought… i…. Told… to… stay… away…. From… my… man." Alex yelled in between punches.

"ALEX!" Leon yelled as he picked Alex up off the ground so she would stop bashing the skank, "Alex, calm down, baby!"

The skank tried to get to Alex, but Vince grabbed her and threw her out the front. Leon let go off Alex when he was sure that she had calmed down.

She tore away from Leon's grip and stormed over to the picnic table and sat down. Leon walked over to her as Vince and Jesse went back in the house, "Hey, that wasn't my fault, she come over to me."

"Babe, don't worry. I know it wasn't your fault. Those kind of chicks will do anything to get what they want and I saw that you were trying to push her away."

Leon put an arm around her, "Then what's up?"

"I'm just pissed off at the moment."

"Oh, well would you like to be left alone?"

Alex looked at him, "I have a better idea" she said as she got off the picnic table and grabbed his hand to lead him back into the house and down the stairs to his bedroom.

She closed the door and locked it, she threw him on the bed and took of the tank top that she had on and threw to the floor. Leon caressed her stomach while she took off her bra.

Leon then turned her over and she took his jersey off while he undid his pants. While Leon kissed her, he unzipped her skirt and slid it off. Leon took his boxer shorts off and threw them on the floor, then he moved to slid Alex's under wear down.

For the past 3 weeks, this was the moment that they were both waiting for. And the enjoyed every minute off it…

END OF CHAPTER 4.

Please read and review…


End file.
